Nobodies, Loners, and Lovers
by KiraraCutie
Summary: Naminé and Roxas are loners in school and are best at two things, one there hidden talent and two they keep to themselves. They meet one day on top of the school roof and continue meeting. But Roxas old gang wants him back in after he got out.


Title: Nobodies, Loners, and Lovers

Summary: Naminé and Roxas are loners in school and are best at two things, one there hidden talent and two they keep to themselves. They meet one day on top of the school roof and continue meeting. But Roxas old gang wants him back in after he got out.

* * *

Sanura: Hey KC can't be here and she Lent and can't read Fanfictions it's a very sad story VV so I'm here to post them for her. 

Matt: Ok?

Sanura: Well she got Kingdom Hearts 2 and started to play and got an idea.

Matt: oO She did!

Sanura: Yup it's this story Matt.

Matt: Not that when did she get KH2 I want to play (runs off)

Sanura: Matt get back here and help me finish

Matt: With what?

Sanura: She'll update soon so that's all we have to say besides the disclaimer which is…

Matt: KC doesn't own Kingdom Hearts.

Sanura: With a special thanks to the Co-Author Tysonkaiexperiment.

Matt: Enjoy the story (Runs out to play KC's KH2)

* * *

It was another day at Destiny High and everyone was talking with each other. As usual the jocks with jocks, geeks with geeks, preps and preps, even with the gangsters off in their own groups or clans. Everyone had a friend and their own group. Or almost everyone, at least. Two people walked alone not caring about where they where going. 

One was a girl with straight medium length blond hair that had sprayed slightly into the front and rested on her right shoulder, she had grayish-blue eyes and she wore a white dress that went to mid thigh, the bottom had white lace trim. On her feet she wore sky blue sandals that strapped at her ankles.

She was currently walking to the front of the school building. On her left shoulder she was carrying a small white drawstring bag, and in her arms was a brown leather, worn, drawing pad with a charcoal pencil in the spiral binding. She was walking by a group of girls who stop talking when she walked by. They all stared at her. She was used to this and continued to her usual spot under a tree, she sat down and started to draw.

"Look there she is again."

"That wired girl right?"

"Yeah, she never talks and is always drawing in that book."

"Nah, I bet it's full of stuff on us or witch craft and spells."

"You know I bet your right, she is a witch that…"

"You all should stop that, I mean what has she ever done you to you?"

The girls turned to see a teen with brown hair that was spiked and had crystal blue eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt with red pockets in the front. Over that was a black jacket with a hood and gray areas on the shoulders. He had black and blue baggie pants with yellow belts going around his legs, and red side pockets. The pants just seemed to stop at the bottom of his knees. He had on black and yellow shoes that zip up in the front and he put the Velcro straps to form an x for his own style, he had on fingerless gloves that where also black, white and yellow. And around his neck was a chained necklace with a crown pendent.

"Uh ah, Sora did you here what we said?"

"Yes I did Hayashi, I can't believe you said that about her."

"I'm sorry Sora, we didn't mean it." The girl, Hayashi who said that, went up to Sora and pretended to cry into his shirt.

And at that next moment was lifted and turned back to her group of friends.

"Huh what just happened?" She blinked.

She turned to see a tall boy with sliver hair and aqua eyes. He wore a black shirt that had two zippers, one stopped at about his neck and the other was a little unzipped, which showed a small amount of his stomach. Over that was a white-yellow vest that had blow strips at the bottom, the inside of the vest a light yellow. He had on baggie purplish pants with long pockets which where held up with a studded belt. He had on white, gray and black sneakers with orange laces, and on his left hand was a white armband.

He had his arm crossed and was standing in front of Sora.

"Mine, stay away." Was all he said

"And who are you? Sora's body guard?" she screamed

The boy gave a chuckle "Yeah I guess you could say that."

"Well, who made it official, you?"

"Yeah I did, have a problem?"

"Yes, I do, and who are you?"

"I'm Riku Miyagi, and Sora is mine so stay away."

"Sora doesn't belong to you."

While Riku and Hayashi argued Sora went over to the girl and sat next to her under the tree.

"Hey there, my name's Sora, Sora Izumi what's yours?"

The blond girl looked up from her pad and gave a confused look to Sora.

"Are you talking to me?"

Soar gave a confused looked back and answered with a smile, "Yeah, who else?"

"Well it's just a somebody like you never talks to a nobody like me."

"Hey don't say that everybody is a somebody, so what's your name?"

She seemed unsure at first but than answered, "It's Naminé, Naminé Yamazaki." She gave a small smile and shook the hand that was being offered.

"You stupid jerk you are so annoying!" the girl who was talking to Riku earlier finally lost it and stomped off.

Riku than ran over to where Sora was and sat down.

"You finally done Riku?" Sora asked with a smile.

"Yeah, why?"

Sora jumped up and smacked Riku behind the head, which caused him to have mouth full of dirt and grass. Naminé looked shocked and surprised at what just happen.

"Oh, I'm sorry this is my boyfriend Riku Miyagi, he's very possessive of me. And every time he doses something like that I end up hitting and yelling at him."

Naminé giggled when Riku picked up his head, which was covered with dirt and hair full of grass with dirt clumps in it. He whipped off his face and shook the grass off his head, finally shaking Naminé's hand. The bell rang and everyone head to class. But Naminé stayed for a while and finished what she started to draw in her pad.

"Coming Naminé?"

"Yeah, be right there."

On the other side of school was the other one a teenage boy with short spiked blonde hair that kind of made a Mohawk on his right side, he had sky blue eyes. He wore black and gray sneakers with red laces and black and white pants. He wore a black vest that was zipped most of the way up, the zipper was unique it was shaped like an x and it was large. Over that vest he had on a short white sleeve jacket, on his left hand he had a black and white checkered wristband and two rings one black and one white.

And since the tardy bell had rang 3 minutes ago is he was late. But he didn't seem to care, he just continued to skateboard through the school's gate he looked up and saw a teacher standing at the doors arms crossed , tapping his foot.

"Roxas Ishida, you're late again."

"So what else is new?"

"Roxas, you're a brilliant student but you're being brought down by your tardies, and because of your tardy today I'm got to have to give you a detention."

"Ok fine, can I go to class now?"

The Teacher was shock and nodded his head, and Roxas went off to his class. The school was 3 floors, there was a quad in the middle of it with a stage in the center. The color of the walls was an off teal and was chipping. The school was raising money for a new paint job but was going nowhere fast. Till then the principal allowed the art students to paint the art buildings walls. Roxas was half way across the stage when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Roxas, when do you plan to join back up?"

Roxas turned and faced a teen that he once knew. From the bottom up he wore black boots with red souls, baggy black leather pants that had red lines running down the sides of them. He also had on a turtleneck with no sleeves which green fabric shined, he also had on dark red fingerless gloves and wore a long black trench coat with a symbol on the back was a cross shaped symbol the bottom of it looked like an upside down heart (The symbol of Organization XIII.) The trench coat reached close to the ground, it was dark green inside and around the cuffs. His eyes where green and when he took off his red sunglasses, that's side frame formed a w, he had painted a small red triangle under each of his eyes, his hair was red and spiked back. And like all the members of the gang he had on a chain link necklace and the symbol on his jacket somewhere on them.

"I don't plan to join back up with the gang Axel."

"Come on Rox, I know once you're out you out, but I can fix that."

"Axel I can't I don't want to go back to that life."

"But, they'll hurt you in a way like no other."

"How? I have nothing to lose, I won't get hurt and if I do, what? A few bruises, nothing big."

"Rox, they'll find something and you won't even know till it's too late."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. See you around Axel."

"Hey where are you going? Class it the other way."

"I'll get there eventually don't worry about it." Roxas turned around and walked the same way he was heading… the stairs.

Roxas went up the three flights of stairs then he walked down the hall of classes, he went down a corridor and open up a door to a small dark stairway he closed the door behind him and walked up the stairs to another door when he opened that door it lead to the top of the roof. But there was something he didn't expect.

"Hello, who are you? And what are you doing here?"

The girl looked up ever so slightly from her activity and answered.

"Naminé"

* * *

Sanura: Well that's what she had down for the first chapter looks through notes yeah that's about it. 

Hears distance yelling from KC's Room.

Matt: Let me play!

KC: NO! (looks at audience) Matt you drag to Fanfiction I can't be here. (Runs out)

Matt: NO I want to play KH2.

Sanura: Always leaving in hurry, well thanks for reading please review.


End file.
